


[CLex]红氪荒岛历险记

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [67]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28522329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 然后，失忆的Superman，突然想起面前这个帅小伙刚刚叫他俩爹。。。。果然！失忆的Superman快乐地抱住了失忆的Lex，“我就知道，我们是两口子！”失忆的Lex，虽然翻着白眼，但是心里其实竟然也很高兴。经历过方才的毁三观，众人对他俩抱在一起也就见怪不怪了。
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [67]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006
Kudos: 1





	[CLex]红氪荒岛历险记

[CLex]红氪荒岛历险记  
Island Adventure  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP:Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

红氪荒岛历险记  
因为某种原因，Lex和Superman打架时俩人同时失忆并且失去了超能力，流落荒岛。（也许 Superman体内还被种下了红氪变浪了，管他呢，我就想写他浪）  
醒来失忆没有超能力的俩人一脸蒙逼。我是谁？你是谁？这是哪？我们为啥穿着跟变态似的紧身衣？

“或许是参加化妆舞会时出事了？”失忆的Lex理性地提出自己的见解。  
“不不不，这应该是什么情趣玩法。”失忆的Clark不知道是不是因为平时报导的八卦新闻太多，早已变得表面纯洁实际闷骚，他骚动地看着紧身衣破破烂烂特殊部位欲露还遮呼之欲出的失忆的Lex，口出直言。  
“不不不，搞情趣也不会跑到这种犄角旮旯的破地方啊。”失忆的Lex表示不同意。  
“这种地方才好啊，既隐秘又刺激。”失忆的Clark坚持着自己的见解，同样破破烂烂特殊部位欲露还遮呼之欲出的紧身衣下鸡动起来。  
失忆的Lex抽了抽嘴角，不想再在这个问题上纠缠，于是提议先寻找出路。

之后一路上两人有股惊人的默契，甚至还有某种情绪暗涌。

“我确定，我们就是情侣，不然怎么解释我们这种超越朋友的默契程度？”失忆的Clark愉快地向失忆的Lex发表看法。  
“我们也可能是亲戚。”失忆的Lex向失忆的Clark泼了冷水。  
“不不不，我们不可能是亲戚，我们长得可是一点都不像，看头发就能看出来。”失忆的Clark坚持己见，“就算不是情侣，那也是差不多的暧昧阶段。”  
“你能不能别再胡思乱想了，今晚怎么熬过去还不知道呢！”失忆的Lex有些生气。  
失忆的Clark识相地闭嘴了。

幸好，天黑前，俩人找到了个背风的地方。凑合着抓了条鱼吃了后，天黑了，寒风刺骨，俩人挤在一起瑟瑟发抖，胡乱侃大山。

“等我出去了，不管我们是不是情侣，我都要追你。”失忆的Clark紧挨着失忆的Lex，依偎取暖。  
“嗯，我想我可能会给你个机会。”虽然这一天，这个不知道姓名的人有点烦，但是不可否认他还挺帅挺有用的，失忆的Lex对他也有些微的好感。  
“既然这样，要不我们今晚就试试？”失忆的Clark提议。  
“闭嘴！”才对他有些好感，立马就没了，Lex有些恼怒，甚至有些恨铁不成钢，你就不能看看周围环境再说啊，是想冻死我啊？！那啥事就不能等到明天白天暖和了再做啊？咋那么猴急呢？

但是，天实在是太冷了，俩人只能抱在一起取暖。  
结果因为俩人紧密摩擦鸡动高涨一时间情难自已不禁开始狂吻摩挲，反复蹂躏之下，二人原本破烂的紧身衣的特殊部位的布料也被磨烂了，毫无遮瑕地全都露了出来，二人剑拔弩张，一触即发。  
正当两人情欲高涨准备直接穿着紧身衣就展开插拔工作，顺便摩擦生热取暖时，一阵寒风吹过，吹得失忆的Lex立马清醒了。  
失忆的Lex制止了失忆的Clark，表示天实在是太冷了，有啥事天亮再说。  
问道此言，失忆的Clark十分后悔，为啥白天早些时候不干呢。不过既然对方暗示明天可以，那么明天一定会是个美味的日子。

凛冽山风冰入骨，呼啸林涛霜刺肤。  
实在是太冷了，两人只能又紧紧抱住一起，相互以体温对抗夜风的寒意，虽然聊胜于无但是杯水车薪。  
瑟瑟发抖的二人不禁再次摩擦起来，甚至有些刻意，但是谁都没有拆穿，也没有进行更深入的交流，唯有此起彼伏的喘息声和窸窸窣窣的摩擦声，回响在寂静无垠的夜空中，格外清晰。  
然后，不知过了多久，俩人陆续跑马了。但是双方依旧默契地没有拆穿对方，就这样合着黏湿的衣物折腾半宿——毕竟也没有别的衣服换——终于沉沉睡去。

Lex Luthor和Superman一同失踪，自然各自派系会派人紧急寻找。当然，Conner作为俩人的孩子，自然一马当先。  
只是当清晨的曙光洒下一袭柔蜜的绮罗，众人终于寻到了失踪的二人。他们俩或许因为昨天太过劳累疲惫，依旧陷入梦中，沉酣迷醉，连搜救人员到了附近都没有把他们吵醒。  
没有人惊动他们，毕竟——  
他俩衣衫不整地搂在一起，或许是因为清晨的缘故，俩人外露的金鸡鼎立，一柱擎天，玉体横陈，缠绵悱恻，鸡睾交缠，精乳交融，一副巫山云雨、恩爱缱绻的样子，  
谁敢——或者说谁愿意——上前去叫醒他们啊。  
太尴尬了。  
没有办法，这事，只能儿子上了。

Conner给找了两件衣服，上前把俩爹叫醒。  
面对这种以诡异姿势交缠裸露在众人面前的尴尬境地，即便是失忆了，二人还是感觉尴尬。毕竟，这实在是太羞耻了。  
俩人连忙披上Conner递过的衣服，然后装作啥事都没发生的样子顾左右而言他。  
当然，这种尴尬的事情，众人也只能都装作啥事都没看到。

然后，失忆的Superman，突然想起面前这个帅小伙刚刚叫他俩爹。。。。果然！  
失忆的Superman快乐地抱住了失忆的Lex，“我就知道，我们是两口子！”  
失忆的Lex，虽然翻着白眼，但是心里其实竟然也很高兴。  
经历过方才的毁三观，众人对他俩抱在一起也就见怪不怪了。

Conner察觉到事情似乎有哪里不对——不是说他俩有一腿这事——他俩好像不认识自己了！？  
经过一番巡查，Conner这才明白，他俩爹失忆了。  
荒岛野岭的也没有别的办法，Conner只能决定先带俩爹一块回家。

Conner正招呼着大家返程，正在此时，平地一声惊雷，Mercy闪亮登场。  
看着老板夹在对面队伍中间一副狼狈不堪的样子，Mercy直觉地认为老板吃瘪了，于是雷厉风行地扛着氪石大炮率队把老板抢走了。  
只是没想到——  
老板竟然还舍不得，嗷嗷叫着让人救他。  
怎么感觉自己拿了牛郎织女里拆散有情人的狠心王母的剧本啊。Mercy不禁扶额。  
当然想归想，Mercy手头的活没停下，无视老板——以及对面两个人——惨兮兮的嚎叫，还是把老板给带走了。  
然后，各回各家各找各妈。

在各种科技和魔法的帮助下，Lex和Superman分别恢复了记忆，Superman也恢复了超能力。  
只是，纸包不住火，他俩荒岛的经历，还是被好事者添油加醋地捅了出去。  
从此以后，无论正派反派，没人再愿意掺和他俩的破事，毕竟人家俩口子的事，掺和进去可是两头不讨好难免惹得一身骚。  
他俩的八卦一时间水涨船高风声四起广为流传，各种版本各种说法层出不穷数不胜数，成为全世界都乐于掰扯几句的饭后闲谈。  
而他俩，也没有出来澄清。毕竟，其实事情真相也都差不多少。  
不过，还是有保险公司提出诉讼，状告他俩联合骗保，虽然事情最终被压了下来，Lex集团付出了巨额的代价。

不过对于这一些，Lex并不在意。因为，  
经过这么一闹，Lex集团旗下的某些产业，竟然超额创收！  
自己的舆论支持率虽然上下巨幅波动，但是最后竟然也维持在了更高的位置。  
更何况，恢复本性的Superman，自愿把自己赔给他了。

Lex向那个之前造成他和Superman失忆的前合作者，给予了丰厚的酬谢。


End file.
